The switch up - Fabray style
by propheticpanda
Summary: Quinn never saw eye to eye with her twin sister Charlie. But it's senior year and Charlie wants to celebrate their almost freedom with her sister, twin style. So Quinn and Charlie band together to play a little prank on the McKinley high student body. Faberry and Fierce(Brittany and Charlie) Rated M for swearing. R&R!


**Sup guys! Thought i would have a go at something a little different**

**disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story**

**warning: Rated M for some swearing**

* * *

Quinn smiled, glancing at herself in the mirror and patting down the front of her pastel pink sundress. Nothing was going to bring her down from her lucky charms induced high today, she had gotten her acceptance letter to Julliard, her dream college and she had just been made valedictorian. However, the icing on top of her metaphorical cake was her girlfriend of 2 years, Rachel. A dopey grin appeared on her face as her mind started to wonder about the tiny brunette.

"Hey Dork," Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt someone swat the back of her head with a scuffed converse. "Mom says we have to carpool today, and I'm driving." Charlie grins when she receives a glare from her twin. Moving towards the front door to pull on her shoes she brushes away her pink locks from her eyes. Grabbing the car keys from table she rushed out with Quinn in tow.

"I hate you Charlie." Quinn glares, however Charlie simply grins in response, unfazed.

"Now now Quinnie is that any way to treat your big sister?" Charlie teases ruffling Quinn's choppy blonde hair.

This is why Quinn hated having a sister like Charlie. There wasn't one thing that would identify them as twins apart from their physical appearance. Charlie was a rebel, constantly in trouble and out of class - probably smoking pot under the bleachers with Santana her best friend/fuck buddy - and always, _always_ stirring shit up in Quinn's life. Whereas Quinn like to keep a low profile at school, keeping her head down and working hard. It was bad enough that Quinn barely managed to scrape past Charlie in the race for valedictorian but it also seemed that Charlie had an eye on yet another girl. And not just any girl, Quinn's best friend - and Santana's ex-girlfriend - Brittany S. Pierce. She should really congratulate her sister on yet again being able to get under her skin but it would be pointless, like arguing with a brick wall.

"By two minutes. And don't call me that." The blonde huffed, sinking into her seat.

"Can you feel the love tonight!" Charlie began to sing loudly next to Quinn's ear, pulling into her parking space at McKinley. As soon as the car came to a stop Quinn bolted from the car grinning when she saw Rachel beaming at her from the doors of the school.

"Hey baby," Quinn grinned as she planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Rachel felt herself swoon at the blonde's sweet – but not rare – actions.

"Hey yourself." Rachel replied, a blush creeping up her neck and a bashful smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Eww! Quinnie has girl cooties!" Charlie chortled as she strutted past, her arm around some random cheerio who ducked her head, blushing from the attention she was receiving from the older Fabray. Some things never change.

"Kindly fuck off Charlie." Quinn gritted out, baring her teeth.

Ignoring that particular comment Rachel began to speak "Good morning Charlotte." Rachel smiled to the older Fabray twin. And Charlie visibly shuddered at the shorter girl's formal speech. Just as she was about to reply the warning bell sounded and Rachel started to walk to home room with Quinn - or at least attempted to before the latter was snatched out of the hallway leaving a confused Rachel in her wake.

Quinn could feel someones arm tightening around her as she thrashed into the culprit trying to pry their hand away from her eyes. Finally the person released her and she turned around so fast that Quinn is surprised she didn't give herself whiplash. When she saw who grabbed her Quinn swore she could feel the steam coming out of her ears.

"What the hell Charlie!"

"Quinn, we need to talk."

"WHAT! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SOOOO IMPORTANT YOU HAD TO MANHANDLE ME AND TAKE ME HOSTAGE?!" Quinn shouted, punctuation every word with a hand gesture. Charlie snickered as she watched the blonde's reaction.

"I have an idea for an awesome senior prank we could play, Come Q I know you love pranks. Just like the ones we used to do in middle school?" Charlie begged, jutting out her bottom lip and making her eyes wide and innocent as she looked at Quinn.

"Nope. Nuh-uh, those eyes may work on Mom but they sure as hell won't have me caught." Charlie stomped her foot lightly at Quinn's reaction.

"C'mon that shit was golden, remember when we put red food dye in the water pipes at camp?" Charlie asked "And all of the girls came out screaming because their hair had been turned bright red? And there was that one girl who was like..."

"OMG MY HAIR!" They both shouted, chortling as they pictured the look on the girl's face.

"Okay, okay. What's your idea?" Quinn asked leaning her head towards Charlie who was grinning like a kid on christmas morning and suddenly Quinn regretted even agreeing to this.

* * *

**Hey guys! Drop a review if you liked! Or if you didn't, which I would be kinda bummed about but I still want to hear your thoughts! Should I continue?**


End file.
